Eli Schneider
by The Chaminator
Summary: Eli Schneider was a quite young 17 year old Jewish boy from Ulm. *Just put up a story for the sake of it. Not sure which category it goes into here. History story * - Nazi controlled Germany, about a Jewish family, Oneshot.


**Eli Schneider.**

_Prologue:  
>Eli Schneider was a quiet young 17 year old Jewish boy from Ulm, a city <em>_in __Baden-Württemberg located near the River Danube. He had short thick black hair and eyes as black as night, Eli was a tall, smart, curious young chap who was never that social. Isaac, his father was a doctor and his mother, Pauline, was a housewife. Together they lived in a small cottage, just near the River. Eli lived with his older brother, __Adriyel who was 18 __and his younger sister, __Aaliyah who was 10. They had a quiet, peaceful life, but it was short lived._

* * *

><p>After Hitler came into power, Germans stopped coming to people stopped coming to my father for medicine and such and he was forced to quit his job by the Nazi's. Without the money that came from him, my family suffered greatly and they did not have enough money to leave Germany. My brother dropped out of school to help father by supplying many Jewish families with medicine, but it was a risky way to earn money because if the Nazi's found out, we would all be killed.<p>

My sister and I hated school; each day was a living nightmare. I was the only Jewish child left in my class (the other children refused to return to school) and being the only Jewish child left meant that I was constantly bullied by the other German children and also by my teachers. In the school yard, we Jewish children had they lunches stolen away from us or either mushed into the ground by the German kids. Many teachers saw these crimes go unpunished. A few months later on November 14 (1935), law was passed which stripped all Jews of citizenship and therefore the entitlement to attend state schools, which made Aaliyah and I happy but not my parents. Worried that they would not be educated enough to survive on the war, father home-schooled us with the knowledge he possessed.

* * *

><p>One evening day, after dinner lessons, I asked father if we children could go to the river for a quick swim.<p>

"Yes, I think you three needed a rest after what happened earlier that day." He replied.

While we were out in the market looking for some food, a German stall owner told some Nazi solider nearby said that we were thieves and had stolen food from his stall.  
>"Run, as fast as you can!" Adriyel said two us both. I put Aaliyah on my back, because I knew she could not run as fast as us and we ran all over town, through alleyways and busy roads, hiding from the soldiers.<p>

"I think we shook them off" I said to Adriyel, with Aaliyah still on my back.

"Mm, it does seem that way" Adriyel replied while we were hiding behind some old crates in an alley way.

"Let's go before they come and find us" I said suggested, putting Aaliyah on the ground. She clutched onto my hand with both of hers.

"Don't worry Aaliyah, they won't get us," I told her in a cheerful voice, patting her head. Adriyel took her other hand and we set off for home quickly.

* * *

><p>We were having fun in the pool, throwing water onto each other and splashing around. We had not had so much fun since the Nazi's had come and taken over Germany. Our laughter could be heard far and wide, and unfortunately, the Nazi soldiers who chased us through the town earlier were still searching for us. The soldiers heard our laughter and started heading our way, but we did not see them coming, the Nazi's made sure not to make any noise, in case we run away. Adriyel heard something in the distance.<p>

"Hush you too, I think I heard something," He said putting his finger on his mouth.

"I think see something near the trees". Aaliyah said pointing towards the trees that surrounded the river. I scrunched up my eyes so I could get a better view but it was too dark to see anything. Then, just like out of nowhere, two Nazi soldiers bolted towards us, they were only about kilometre or two away. Aaliyah started screaming but Adriyel shut her mouth with his hand before she mad too much noise and lifted her onto the river bank.

"Run Aaliyah, run home!" I said to her, but she just froze in fear.

Brother and I both hurried onto the bank, I grabbed onto Aaliyah's hand and started running as fast as our legs could take us home. Adriyel ran fast, but so fast he left me and Aaliyah behind.  
>"Adriyel!" I called out. He turned around, waving his hand in the air, motioning us to hurry up. I back hurt from caring Aaliyah in the morning, so I could not carry her again. She ran so fast that she tripped over some twigs on the floor. I had let go of her hand so I did not realize that she had fallen only till a moment or two after. I turned around and saw her on the floor crying, covered in mud, but it was too late. The Nazi soldiers were only a little behind her. I started to go towards her when I was held back by something. It was Adriyel.<p>

"We have to go back and get her," I said furiously, why on earth was he holding me back.

"If you go, they will get you too! Don't be stupid, Eli"

"But she's our sister for crying out loud, we have to do something," hot tears started forming in my eyes, but I furiously swept the away.

"It's too late for her now; I would rather have a brother than to be by myself, Eli." Adriyel said to me. He voice was stern, but I could tell he did not want to leave her either. I knew he spoke of the truth, so I whispered a 'goodbye Aaliyah' and turned away. I heard the Nazi's get Aaliyah; I could hear her muffled screams as they hit her and called her vile names, then I heard a gunshot. If Adriyel had not of there to support me, I would have fallen over. We could not stop, for if we did, they would have caught us. I shut my ears and ran home with Adriyel.

When we got home, father asked us where Aaliyah was. I could not bear tell him what had happened, I let Adriyel tell them. I was my father joyful face became contaminated by grief and my mother's eyes covered with tears. I went to her side and held her, if I could not let Aaliyah go, I would not even imagine what my parents were going though. After that night, no one left the house alone and we made sure not to journey to far away from the house.

* * *

><p>One night, not too long after Aaliyah's death, there was a loud banging at the door. My father went to see who it was, and my brother, mother and I were hiding behind the door post.<p>

"Are you Isaac Schneider?" A man deep loud voice said with a strange looking uniform on.

"Y-Yes I am, w-what can I do for you, sir?" My father said with some fear in his voice.

"You have been convicted of selling drugs to Jewish families illegally." The man said talking my father's arm roughly and dragging him by the hand. My mother was about to go after him, but luckily Adriyel grabbed her before the Nazi's saw us.

"Mother, if you go, what if they do not know about us? Then we will all be killed." I said to her putting my hand on her back.

"But if your father goes, how will we afford live?" She said with her face was full of fear. She was not crying though, after what happened to Aaliyah, she was all drained out. My brother and I ignored her comment; she spoke the truth, without father, we could not survive. But sooner or later, the Nazi's would find out about us. We watched my father leave with the Nazi's without put up a fight; my mother became an emotional wreck, after that day. She was never the same person.

We heard from some Nazi's in the town that our father had been taken to the concentration camp at Bergedorf called Neuengamme. Luckily my father had a strong build, so he was not killed immediately, but instead was force to do hard manual work with inadequate nourishment. The work must have been too hard on my father's body because people had told us that four or five months later, he ad die. We never thought that it would come to this. I had lost both my father and my sister; it couldn't get any more worse I thought. But I was wrong, very wrong.

Adriyel and my mother went out to get some food from the markets, unaware that the Nazi soldiers where were all over the town, searching for more Jewish people to kill or worse. My mother had separated from my brother to go get some fruit, but even before she reached the shops the soldiers took her by surprise and threw her into a large van. They had seen Adriyel with her and they went in search of him too. My brother was hiding behind some large bins, out of sight. But he could hear my mother's screams as they ravished her and punched her to near death. Then a gunshot was heard. My brother ran as fast as his feet could carry him home, not knowing that two Nazi's were watching him.

"We must leave the town tonight, Eli." Adriyel said with a concerned look.

"What's wrong brother? Do you think their…" but I could continue there was a loud knock on at the front door.

"Open up, you Jews! We know you're in there you pests!" said a man with a deep voice. There was nowhere to escape; we could not run otherwise we'd be shot dead. Cautiously, I opened the door.

"You're coming with us, Jews," one of the soldiers said, taking my arm roughly and throwing me onto the floor. Every time I tried to get up, I was knocked to the floor until I had no more strength in me to do so. I saw them do the same to Adriyel.

"Now, run!" one of the Nazi's said to us, pointing down the road with his gun, my brother and I just looking at each other in confusion.

"I said RUN you stupid vile bastards!" the other Nazi's said pointing their guns at us. We knew what was going to happen if we ran or not, but we thought there might be a chance of us escaping.

"Eli, you are the best brother anyone could ask for." Adriyel turned to me and said before we started running.

"So are you brother, I don't know how I would have survived without you," my eyes started to fill with tears, I held him tightly for a moment or two before I let go. Adriyel took my hand in his and we ran for our dear lives, giving everything we had. I heard the pistol fire and Adriyel's grip started loosening.

"Keep running brother and don't turn back!" I heard him say. I did as he said. I run for dear life but it wasn't long before I felt a sharp pain in my back. Luckily they had shot my heart through the back, so it was a quick death, which seemed to go on forever. I felt a lot colder and everything started to go black and blurry, I felt the darkness close around me.

"Here I come, family."

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? I don't mind criticism :) I'm a Slytherin after all, I can handle it :D


End file.
